연애 편지 (Surat Cinta)
by KnisaAf
Summary: [SJ Fanfic] Sungmin yang sudah bersusah payah membuat surat cinta untuk cinta pertamanya harus gagal karena kesalahan angin. Angin! Bagaimana bisa! Dan kemana surat itu sekarang? Lalu bagaimana nasib sungmin selanjutnya! Kyumin/ Wonmin GS!


Surat Cinta/Raburetā

Cast : Super Junior

Summary : Sungmin yang sudah bersusah payah membuat surat cinta untuk cinta pertamanya harus gagal karena kesalahan angin. Angin?! Bagaimana bisa?! Dan kemana surat itu

sekarang? Lalu bagaimana nasib sungmin selanjutnya?! | Kyumin/ Wonmin| GS!

Rated: T

Disclaimer: FF ini milik KU. Ide cerita dan segala yang di dalamnya. Kecuali castnya.

Warning: Typos! AU, OOC, GS, TG! Ini FFnya pake bahasa Indonesia yang terlalu baik dan sebenarnya kurang benar. Gak suka ya. tutup aja! Tapi yang baca wajib komentar (review)

Genre: Romance, Drama, Comedy

.

.

.

~Happy Reading~

.

.04/02/2012/Sabtu/14:45

_Apakah kau percaya takdir? Aku awalnya tidak percaya, namun sekarang... aku percaya. Karna aku yakin pasti pertemuan kita ini karna takdir. Karna kebetulan tak mungkin seindah ini._

Semua siswi Karin High School (atau kita singkat KHS) sedang berkumpul di dekat gerbang sekolah. Padahal hari ini hari rabu, yang artinya tidak ada upacara. Dan juga sekolah sedang tidak mengadakan Study Tour, jadi bisa di pastikan mereka sedang tidak menunggu bus. Namun jika di perhatikan satu-satu wajah siswi tersebut ada kejanggalan. Wajah mereka seperti sedang menanti seseorang. Wajah mereka tampak berbinar-binar memancarkan kebahagiaan. Dan di setiap tangan siswi kalau nggak ada surat, bunga atau kado yang entah isinya apa.

"PAGI, KAK SIWON" Ooh ini toh yang dari tadi di tunggu siswi KHS, ketua osis kelas 12. Yah wajar aja sih kalau mereka pada menggilai cowok satu ini. Dia tampan. Yah sanggat tampan, lihat saja tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap, kulitnya yang putih mulus, dan dua lesung pipinya yang selalu ada saat dia terseyum.

"Pagi" Siwon pun langsung membalas sapaan mereka di tambah seyumanya yang sangat manis itu ke arah siswi-siswi yang menyapanya. Mereka langsung tersipu malu, lalu datang menghapiri Siwon untuk memberikan hadiah yang mereka bawa serta bunga dan juga surat cinta. Ada juga yang langsung mengajak Siwon ngobrol.

Tak jauh dari situ ada dua orang gadis yang masih berdiam diri, salah satu dari mereka menutup mukanya dengan surat beramplop pink.

"Minnie jadi nggak ngasih suratnya" seorang gadis yang berada di sebelah gadis yang sedang menutup mukanya dengan surat. Nama gadis yang bertanya itu adalah Kim Ryeowook, atau biasa di panggil Wookie. Dia adalah gadis yang supel yang mempunyai banyak teman, tapi hanya mempunyai satu sahabat. Yaitu orang yang ada di sebelahnya.

"YA! KIM RYEOWOOK, aku malu" jawab Sungmin. Lee Sungmin gadis yang baru kelas 10 di KHS ini. Dia adalah gadis yang riang dan sedikit pemalu dalam keadaan tertentu. Badannya yang tidak tinggi dan tidak juga pendek, standar lah. Wajahnya yang imut denga pipi chubinya itu serta kulitnya yang seputih salju serta mulus tanpa lecet. Dan sekarang wajah putihnya sedang di hiasi rona merah yang menambah kesan manis pada gadis tersebut.

"Ayolah Minnie kau pasti bisa!" Ryeowook memberikan semangat kepada temannya ini yang akan memberika surat cinta pada kakak kelas yang sedang di kerumuni siswi lain.

BRAKK

Tiba-tiba seorang cowok yang baru saja datang dengan motornya yang gede menabrak pagar sekolah, Cho Kyuhyun. Yah namanya Cho kyuhyun atau lebih sering di sapa Kyuhyun, hmm.. tapi siapa yang mau menyapanya. Ya! Siapa? Siapa yang mau? Oh iya Siwon yang mau, hanya Siwon. Tapi Siwon tidak pernah memarahinya atau menegurnya saat dia bertingkah-ya itulah yang diketahui siswi KHS.

"Pagi Kyuhyun, ya kalian kenapa tidak menyapa Kyuhyun?" Siwon menyapa Kyuhyun dengan seyum manisnya, dan Kyuhyun membalas dengan mengangkat tangan nya. (entahlah yang aku lihat cowok sering begitu). Siswi-siswi yang ada di sekitar Siwon langsung memberikan senyum canggungnya.

Dan selain Siwon tidak ada yang berani menyapa Kyuhyun. Bahkan guru-pun begitu. Saat jalan di lorong dan mereka berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun pasti mereka memilih menghindar.

Kyuhyun menyeramkan, begitu menyeramkan. Seyumannya menyeramkan, tatapanya menyeramkan, cara bicaranya dengan Siwon menyeramkan, bahkan diamnya pun menyeramkan.

Dan dia juga suka berbuat keributan, dia sering membolos pelajaran, dan juga sering berkelahi. Walaupun begitu dia tergolong murid yang berprestasi, buktinya dia dapat juara umum setelah Siwon di atasnya. Padahalkan dia sering membolos.

Tiba-tiba ada angin yang cukup kencang lewat. Dan angin itu berhasil membuat surat yang tadi Sungmin pegang terbang menjauh dari si pemilik. Padahal Sungmin yakin kalau dia cukup erat memegang suratnya.

"AAAA SURATKU" Sungmin panik dan langsung mengejar surat yang tadi dia pegang. Sungmin berlari mengerja suratnya, namun anehnya angin seperti di kontrol. Karena saat suratnya sedikit mendekat angin malah sedikit lebih kencang, dan suratnyanya pun makin menjauh.

"MISI!" ditambah banyak sekali orang-orang yang berada di sana makin membuat sungmin kesusahan untuk mengejar suratnya. Tapi dia tak mau menyerah surat itu adalah harga dirinya. Kenapa? Yah kenapa? Itu karna surat itu adalah surat cinta pertamanya. Surat cinta pertama untuk orang yang pertama kali dia suka.

'ah dapat!' batin Sungmin, namun saat dia lihat suratnya ada satu, dua, tiga, ada tiga tangan. Sedangkan tangannya ada dua. Tangan siapa ini? Sungmin bingung, di angkat kepalanya dia ingin melihat siapa orang yang juga memegang suratnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun..." suratku jatuh pada orang yang salah, batin Sungmin ngeri.

"Ya! Lihat mukamu merah, hmm..Lee Sungmin" kata Kyuhyun sambil membaca 'name tag' sungmin yang ada di dadanya. Dari suaranya dia seperti sedang mempermalukan Sungmin.

Sungmin bingung harus apa? Sekarang dia hanya menunduk saking malunya. Dia ingin sekali menarik suratnya, namun takut.

"singkirkan tanganmu, aku mau lihat apa ini" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada yang seperti memerintah. Namun Sungmin tidak mau melepasnya, gila aja ini surat cinta pertamanya.

"Singkirkan kubilang" sekarang Kyuhyun lebih memberikan penekanan pada kata-katanya. Sungmin nyaris mewek. Gimana nih?

" jangan di baca yah" pinta Sungmin dengan wajah memelas.

SRETT

Kyuhyun langsung mengambil suratnya Sungmin secara paksa. Di perhatikan suratnya. Hmm... warnya pink, amplopnya kecil, ada hiasan lope-lopenya. Tidak salah lagi, ini pasti surat cinta. Pikir Kyuhyun. Lalu dia melihat ke arah Sungmin, ada rona merah di wajahnya. Segitu sukakah dia padaku. Wahh, sepertinya Kyuhyun salah sangka.

"Ini surat cinta?" tanya Kyuhyun berusaha memastikan. Sungmin pun mengangkuk. Sekarang Sungmin berharap Kyuhyun mengembalikan suratnya.

"Kak-" baru saja Sungmin ingin berbicara, dia melihat Kyuhyun sedang membuka suratnya. Ooh tidak.

"Ah, bagaimana ini. Ini surat cinta pertamaku. Kak, taukah kau bahwa aku sangat menyukaimu. Ya aku sangat menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali aku masuk ke sekolah ini. Aku bingung harus menulis apa! Aku benar-benar bingung! Intinya aku sangat menyukaimu. Aku harap setelah ini kita bisa menjadi teman baik. Aku tau mana mungkin kau mau menjadi pacarku, tak apa kak. Aku mengerti, aku hanya ingin kau mengetahui perasaan ku ^^ makasih karna mau membaca suratku, Lee Sungmin-10.5" Kyuhyun membacanya dengan suara yang cukup keras, atau mungkin sangat keras karena semua orang tau apa isi surat itu. Dan lebih memalukan semua orang tau siapa yang menulis.

"Lihat Lee Sungmin, mukamu makin merah sekarang! Segitu sukanya kah kau pada diriku?" tanya Kyuhyun, namun buat Sungmin pertanyaan itu seperti ejekan untuknya. Sungmin benar-benar malu sekarang, Sungmin menundukan kepalanya. Air matanya jatuh karena saking malunya. Bagaimana ini? Air mata Sungmin makin jatuh.

Beda dengan Sungmin yang menangis karna malu, Kyuhyun malah senang. Ya iyalah siapa yang nggak senang coba? Cewek ini bikin surat cinta pertamanya dan itu buat dia! Wow, sungguh keren. Orang yang pertama di sukai cewek itu dia.

Namun saat dia melihat Sungmin, Kyuhyun binggung. Kenapa anak ini menangis? Apa semua gadis menangis saat memberikan surat cintanya? Oh atau karna aku belum membalas perasaannya? Apa? Aku tak mengerti wanita. Batin Kyuhyun mencari tau yang terjadi dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin makin merasa di permainkan. Bagaimana tidak? Orang di depannya hanya melihatnya yang sedang menangis. Memalukan. Dan sekarang Kyuhyun sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

Sekarang tubuh mereka sudah sejajar. Kyuhyun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, ingin melihat wajah sungmin.

"kau cantik, jangan menagis" komentar Kyuhyun, namun air mata Sungmin malah makin jatuh.

"Sudah puas kau mem-" belum selesai Sungmin berbicara, Kyuhyun sudah menariknya ke dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. "mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku" Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat

yang sangat tidak di inginkan sungmin ke teligannya. Sungmin yang galau pun tak berhenti menangis.

"MULAI SEKARANG GADIS INI MILIKKU! MILIKKU! KALIAN DENGAR" Kyuhyun berteriak untuk memberi tau ke semua orang kalau gadis yang berada dalam pelukanya ini sekarang miliknya.

Ya, hanya miliknya.

Sungmin makin dan semakin malu pun hanya bisa menagis. Tuhan tolong aku, batin sungmin, sambil menyembunyikan mukanya di dada Kyuhyun. Lumayan buat ngelap ingus, pikir

Sungmin yang nggak mau rugi.

Wah pasti bahagia sekali sampai menangis begini, pikir Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi salah paham

04/02/12/Sabtu/18:29

Ini gila benar-benar gila. Bagaimana bisa aku yang tak mengenalnya sama sekali, tadi pagi malah jadian sama dia? Kalau sama kak Siwon sih nggak papa, lah ini! Sungmin tak habis pikir kenapa harus begini. Padahal rencananya dia akan memberikan surat itu dan akan di terima oleh kak Siwon. Lalu kak Siwon terharu dam mereka jadian. Yah itu rencana, dan hanya akan menjadi rencana.

"Sungmin" teguran seorang guru membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin tentang pacar barunya.

"kamu kenapa? Sakit" tanya pak guru, dia bingung kenapa Sungmin terlihat lesu dari tadi.

"Ah~enggak kok pak"

"Yaudah kalau begitu tolong kerjakan soal di depan" pinta pak guru sambil terseyum.

Mampus! Tadi kan aku Cuma bengong. Pak saya mendadak sakit nih, batin Sungmin. Sungmin memperhatikan soal yang ada di papan, siapa tau aja gampang. What! Apa ini?

Trigonometri? Wookie keliatan biasa aja, berarti gampang. Gampang sih gampang, tapi kalau belum pernah belajar sama sekali yah susahlah! Apaan tuh soalnya? Cos 1200? Yah mana

aku tau. Mama~~

BRAKK

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba datang dengan mendobrak pintu. Tanpa permisi, tanpa memberi salam ke guru yang sedang mengajar, dia langsung masuk dan menarik Sungmin. Walau Kyuhyun memegang tangan Sungmin dengan agak erat, Sungmin tetap tidak melawan. Karena dia juga mau kabur dari soal MTK, hohoho.

"Kyuhyun! Mau bawa kemana murid saya? Kyuhyun! KYUHYUN!" teriakan guru pun dia hiraukan. Kyuhyun langsung berlari ke arah tempat dia memakirkan motornya. Sampai di depan motor, Kyuhyun langsung mengeluarkan kunci motor dari kantongnya.

"Pakai ini" Kyuhyun memberikan Helm cadangan yang dia punya. Tapi malah di pegang aja sama Sungmin.

"Kita mau ke mana? Ini jam sekolah?" tanya Sungmin. Dia melikin sebentar ke jam tangan pink yang ia kenakan. Jam MTK udah mau selesai, lumayan kalau ke kelas sekarang. Nggak bakal di suruh ngerjain soal di papan tulis, hehehe.

Kyuhyun memakai helmnya, dan langsunng duduk dia atas motor kesanyangannya itu. Kyuhyun lalu melihat ke arah Sungmin yang masih berdiri di belakangnya. Dengan jarinya di isaratkan agar Sungmin sedikit mendekat, Sungmin menurut.

"hehehehe, nanti juga aku jelaskan di sana" jawab Kyuhyun sambil memakaikan helm untuk Sungmin di tambah dengan seyum manisnya yang nggak pernah dilihat orang.

DEG

Ternyata kalau dia terseyum akan jauh terlihat lebih tampan. Ya! Lee Sungmin apa yang kau pikirkan? Sadar! Sadar! cepat sadar! Tanpa sadar, Sungmin memukul kepalanya sendiri,

Kyuhyun hanya terseyum melihat tingkah laku pacarnya ini.

"Sungmin, ayo naik" pinta Kyuhyun sambil memegang tangan Sungmin. Agar Sungmin tidak memukul kepalanya lagi.

"ah iya" Sungmin lalu naik ke atas motor Kyuhyun "kenapa nggak jalan kak?" tanya Sungmin.

"kenapa nggak memelukku? Eh-itu maksudku nanti kamu jatoh, aku jalannya ngebut loh" jawab Kyuhyun. Sungmin lalu memeluk sedikit (?) Kyuhyun

"aduh~~bukan begitu, tapi begini" Kyuhyun memegang tangan Sungmin, lalu tangannya Sungmin dia eratkan di pinggangnya. Sungmin hanya diam. Sungmin diam karna menetralkan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sungmin hanya diam, dia memang pendiam, namun diam yang kali ini berbeda. Biasanya dia diam karna binggung mau bicara apa, tapi ini? Ah~ dia juga bingung ada apa dengannya.

"Sungmin kita sudah sampai, mau turun?" tanya Kyuhyun. Mereka sudah berhenti di depan gerbang taman yang ramai. Banyak sekali orang yang masuk ke taman itu. Baik itu keluarga, atau pasangan.

"Festifal? Festifal tahun baru?" tanya sungmin, dia memang sudah berencana ke tempat ini dari kemarin. Namun tak sempat-sempat.

"iya ^^ nanti sore sudah tutup, nggak akan sempat kalau pas pulang sekolah. Jadi lebih baik sekarang." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan lagi-lagi memamerkan seyum manisnya. Baru beberapa jam Kyuhyun dan Sungmin jadian, tapi sudah banyak yang membuat Sungmin terkejut dengan aksi-aksi pacarnya ini.

"Ayo cepat, jangan bengong terus" Kyuhyun membantun Sungmin agar helmnya cepat terbuka. Kyuhyun memegang tangan Sungmin dan mengajaknya berlari ke dalam. Tak ku sangka ternyata Kyuhyun adalah orang yang romantis, batin Sungmin. Hanya dengan melihat punggung Kyuhyun Sungmin bisa terseyum manis. Karena hanya dia yang mengetaui sifat lain dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Lupakan dengan sifat romantis Kyuhyun. Fitnah! Sungguh Fitnah yang amat sangat kejam, aku ambil kata-kata itu kembali. Apanya yang romantis dari tadi dia hanya menarikku kesana kemari hanya untuk bermain game. Bahkan dari tadi dia tak membelikan aku minum! YA, pacar apaan? Jadi dia membawa aku ke sini hanya untuk memamerkan betapa bodohnya dia dalam bermain game. Aku yakin anak kecil saja lebih jago dari dia.

Sungmin hanya ngedumel sendirian di bangku taman yang cukup jauh dari keramaian. Bagi Sungmin dari tadi Kyuhyun hanya bermain dengan dirinya sendiri tanpa memikirkan dia yang terus mengekorinya. Seperti pelayan.

"Sungmin kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu dari tadi" Kyuhyun terlihat berlari dari kejauhan sambil membawa kotak yang cukup besar dan dua kantong pelastik yang diketahui berisi dua air mineral.

Sungmin hanya diam tak menjawab, dia masih kesal.

"lihat ini aku bawa apa!" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kotak yang ia bawa.

"HUAHH! Kelinci" Sungmin langsung mengambil boneka kelinci yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun. Boneka Kelinci putih bersih dengan pita pink di lehernya.

"dari tadi aku bermain game supaya aku bisa memberimu hadiah. Tapi saat kamu ada di dekatku aku jadi gugup, jadi gagal mulu deh. Waktu kamu nggak ada, aku bisa, tapi aku malah bingung mencarimu" jelas Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan Sungmin yang memeluk boneka Kelincinya dengan sayang.

"ini juga minum untukmu, aku yakin kau belum minum sama sekali. Hm? Kau suka kelinci" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memberi air mineral yang dia bawa.

"iya, sanggat suka" Sungmin mengambil air yang di beri Kyuhyun. Sekarang Sungmin jadi merasa nggak enak sama Kyuhyun karena telah menuduhnya yang macam-macam. Bolehkah aku memberi kata-kataku lagi kak? Kak kau benar-benar pria yang romantis. Sungguh romantis.

Sungmin memeluk bonekanya lebih erat lagi. Ini akan jadi boneka yang sanggat berharga untukku, guma Sungmin.

Sesampainya di sekolah, sungmin langsung ke kelas untuk mengambil tasnya yang ketinggalan. Sungmin berjalan dengan riangnya ke arah kelas sambil memeluk erat boneka kelincinya.

Seyum manispun tak hilang dari wajahnya.

"Sungmin" panggil seseorang daring belakang Sungmin. Sungmin menoleh.

"ah, kak"

-latar ganti- -di taman- -malem hari-

"jadi sekarang kamu beneran pacaran sama Kyuhyun?"

"ah" Sungmin menoleh sebentar "iya, hehehe" jawab Sungmin sambil gayun ayunannya dengan kaki dengan pelan.

"emang kenapa kak?" tanya Sungmin.

"enggak, hmm apa kamu mencintai Kyuhyun"

"aku?"

"aku?"

"hmm?"

"nggak, aku kan sukanya sama kak Siwon." Jawab Sungmin sambil seyum-seyum membayangkan kak Siwon

"aku nggak yakin, kamu pikir seharian ini aku nggak ngikutin kamu?"

"kak Kibum ngikutin aku? Kok bisa?"

"hm...bolos?"

Tiba-tiba suasana hening seketika. Mereka berdua kakak beradik yang kurang dekat di rumah. Jadi agak cangguh gitu.

"pulang yuk" ajak Sungmin untuk memecah keheningan kepada kakak satu-satunya ini.

"kenapa? Takut goyah?" ejek Kibum

"udah malem kakak ku sayang, entar ada singa ngamuk gimana? Mau?" jawab Sungmin malas, malas pulang sebenarnya :P

"tapi sungmin, bagaimana dengan Siwon? Apa kau akan memberi taunya?" tanya Kibum saat Sungmin sudah berdiri.

"pasti, yang aku cinta kan dia" jawab Sungmin mantab

"aku mengenalmu dari kecil, aku kakakmu"

"lalu?" Sungmin terus berjalan ke arah rumahnya sambil mengayuh-ayuh boneka kelincinya, dia terus terseyum. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, tapi dia lupa kakaknya masih di belakang.

"kau tak mungkin bisa" gumam Kibum, lalu mengikuti Sungmin dari belakang, walau sudah tertinggal.

-keesokan harinya-

"Sungmin kau baik baik aja kan? Ada yang luka nggak? Di bawa kemana aja kamu sama si Kyuhyun itu?" tanya Ryeowook tanpa henti kepada Sungmin. Dia juga melihat seluruh badan Sungmin, takut kalau teman kesanyangannya ini lecet.

"enggak, aku enggak apa-apa. Dia ngajak aku ke festifal tahun baru, dia malah ngasih aku ini nih, tunggu bentar" Sungmin langsung ngorek-ngorek tasnya dan mengambil boneka kelinci yang ada di tasnya.

"lucu kan?" tanya Sungmin ke Ryeowook

"lucu banget, eh tapi Sungmin kapan kamu mau bilang sama kak Kyuhyun soal surat itu" tanya Ryeowook pada Sungmin. Sungmin medadak diam, dia hanya melihat teman-teman

sekelasnya yang mulai masuk kelas dari kursi pinggir lapangan yang sedang mereka berdua duduki.

"sebenarnya pertanyaan mu sama seperti pertanyaan Kak Kibum semalam" kata Sungmin mengingat pertanyaan kakaknya semalam.

"apa?" tanya Ryeowook to the point

"apakah aku cinta sama Kak Kyuhyun?" Sungmin melirik ke arah Ryeowook

"pertanyaan sederhana yang bikin aku pusing" lanjutnya

"lalu?" tanya Ryeowook yang nggak ngerti sama jalan pikirannya Sungmin.

"kamu taukan, surat itu sebenernya buat Kak Siwon"

"iya?" tanya Ryeowook yang bingung dengan jalan pikiran Sungmin.

"aku juga bingung, aku..."

TETTTTTT

Tiba-tiba saja bel sekolah berbunyi.

"masuk aja yuk" ajak Sungmin yang sebenarnya ingin menghindar dari pertanyaan Ryeowook

"tapi kamu belom jawab, Sungmin kamu tuh harus kasih tau dia yang sebenarnya sebelumnya semuanya semakin jauh" Ryeowook nggak mau sahabatnya ini menyakiti orang lain. Walaupun dia nggak suka sama Kyuhyun tapi kan Kyuhyun manusia juga, punya perasaan juga.

"iya, aku tau. Aku pasti ngasih tau dia" jawab Sungmin sambil menarik Ryeowook supaya berdiri dan masuk ke dalam kelas.

Sungmin masuk ke dalam kelas, tapi entah mengapa raganya serasa masih ada di taman tadi malam. Sungmin memikirkan perkataan kakaknya, Kim Kibum. Lee? Kim? Yah marga mereka memang berbeda. Kim Kibum hanya anak angkat. Orang tua Sungmin mengangkat Kibum karena sudah putus asa. Bagaimana tidak? sudah 3tahun mereka menikah tapi tak memiliki seorang anakpun, akhirnya Tuan Lee memutuskan untuk mengangkat seorang anak yang umurnya baru 4bulan untuk mejadi anaknya. Anak bayi yang memiliki kulit seputih susu, yang sudah memiliki nama, Kim Kibum. Tapi tepat saat umur Kibum 1 tahun, Nyonya Lee mengandung seorang bayi perempuan, dialah Sungmin.


End file.
